Little Prince
by Miley Owns My Gypsy Heart
Summary: A one-shot about the pregnancy of Miley and Shane's son. Written at three-thirty in the morning. Reviews of all kind  including flames  accepted. Shiley!Moe!Joley!Jiley!Joe


_**LITTLE PRINCE**_

"_Shaney." She giggled as I tickled her into hysterics. "Stop it, Shaney." She demanded with an adorable pout that was forced away by more giggles._

"_Say I'm the best." I commanded with a short laugh and she shook her head defiantly._

"_Why should I lie to feed your ego?" Miley shot back and I stopp tickling her and placed a dramatic hand over my heart, feigning hurt._

"_I'm wounded." I frowned and she giggled again._

"_Awe... I sowwy, Shaney." Miley pouted and brought me down on top of her; kissing all over my face happily until I got impatient and claimed her lips with my own. "I wuv woo." She continued in the same baby voice and I grinned._

"_I wuv woo too." I kissed her soft, waiting lips again and picked her up. A weird look crossed over her face and I frowned a little. The last time I saw that look was on her 21st birthday, right before she..._

"_Put me down." Miley managed to get out and I complied before she ran off to the bathroom and I held her hair and rubbed her back for her._

"_Did you go to the doctors, Miles?" I asked gently when she finished and rinsed her mouth out. She'd been throwing up on and off for the last week and a half._

"_Yeah." Miley nodded, sinking down onto the cool, tiled floor. I sat next to her and waited. "Don't worry, Shaney, I'm fine, nothing deadly or contaigious or threatening or anything." Miley dismissed with a wave of her hand._

"_People don't just throw up for nothing, Miles." I pointed out and she sighed._

"_I know." She whispered. "I-I... I'm pregnant, Shaney, the doctor said around two and a half months."_

_**Little Prince**_

"_You want a boy or a girl?" MIley asked as we sat in the waiting room, waiting. Obviously. Waiting for a doctor. Miley was almost six months pregnant now and the doctor said last time that if we were lucky we might be able to find out the sex of the baby today._

"_A little girl just like her gorgeous Mommy." I grinned and kissed the side of her head. "Or a little boy who's gonna love his Mommy just as much me."_

"_In other words you don't care?" Miley laughed and so did I._

"_Pretty much. As long they're ours then they'll be perfect."_

"_Miley Gray?" An orderly called from the waiting list and Miley jumped._

"_Okay, Mrs Gray-" Doctor Wheaton started and Miley rolled her eyes._

"_Sit down, relax, raise your shirt a little, this is going to be a little cold." Miley muttered, climbing up onto the bench thing. "Yeah, yeah, this ain't my first rodeo, Doc."_

"_Would you like to know the sex?" Doctor Wheaton asked a few minutes later. Both of us were staring at the ultra-sound machine; I could make out a head and a body, and arms and legs._

"_A boy." Miley murmured, looking intently at the screen with the same look of absolute love in her eyes as I'd seen on our wedding day._

"_That's right." Doctor Wheaton looked surprised and both Miley and I grinned. Our boy._

_**Little Prince**_

"_Shaney!" I groaned and rolled over, burrying my head in the softest pillow in the world; my Miley. "Shaney, wake up." Miley poked me again and I whined._

"_C'mon, Miles, let me sleep." I requested, trying to snuggle back into her, but she pushed away._

"_Shane, wake up, please?" I finally registered the begging tone... And not the same begging as before we went to sleep either._

"_What's wrong, Baby?" I sat up a little and rubbed my eyes tiredly, yawning a little._

"_I don't know." Miley sat up too and looked down, smoothing a hand over her seven-month-pregnant stomach. "I think it's our little Prince." My brow creased with worry. Miley had taken to calling our unborn son our little Prince. We'd decided - or really, Miley had - that we should name his Shane Anthony Ray Gray, but she called him a Prince because she said that I was the King of her heart so our son must be the Prince._

"_What is it? Is he okay?" I put my hand over hers and felt him. He was moving around a lot._

"_He won't stop moving." Miley said and I sighed._

"_Come on, S.J." I murmured, stroking my hand over where I knew his head to be. "Time to go to sleep, Bud." I moved closer to Miley and held one hand on her stomach and the other on her back, massaging both._

"_I think it's more than that, Shane." Miley shook her head and wince a little when I felt him move in a particularly sharp, jerky way. "I know it's probably nothing, but... Can we go to the doctor? Please?" Miley requested and there was no way in Hell I could deny her anything._

_**Little Prince**_

I'd been pacing around for an hour. Waiting.

When I'd moved to help Miley out of bed something had been very wrong. There had been blood. I'd all but sped her to the hospital, both of us panicking for our son and for Miley. As soon as we got here she'd been taken away from me and they hadn't told me anything. I was terrified. What if something was wrong with our little Prince? What if something was wrong with Miley? Oh, God!

I couldn't lose them, they were my whole life. I couldn't live without them.

"Mister Gray?" One of the doctors came out and I spunt o face him. I almost vomitted. Or passed. Or maybe I would have done both at the sight of all the blood had I not been so worried and terrified.

"Where's Miley? Where's our baby? What happened? Are they okay? Pleas,e they have to be okay." I felt myself starting to cry, but I didn't care. They were all I cared about.

"Your son had to be delivered prematurely, despite being underweight and a few slight respitoral problems he is fine and stable." The doctor said and I sighed in relief. Our son was okay. Our little Prince was alive. "You can't hold him just, yet but you can see him if you would like?" He offered and I nodded vigorously.

"What about Miley?" I asked, stopping the doctor in hi stracks before he could lead me away. "Where's Miley? Is she okay? Has she seen him yet?"

"Mister Gray..." The doctor started and sighed and I felt a wave of dread. I knew something was right. Something hadn't felt right. My whole world had felt **wrong** for the last forty-five minutes. "I'm s-"

"I swear to God if you say it I will slaughter you." I threatened shakily. I prayed to Jesus, God, anyone who listen that Miley was going to be okay.

"I'm afraid there were complications..."

* * *

><p><strong>A depressing little one-shot written at 3:30 AM.<strong>

**The italics are flashbacks Shane has whilst waiting... Sorry, it's not longer, I'm kinda tired, but I wanted to finish this.**

**Review... I accept flames...**

**XOXO  
>Miley-Girl<strong>


End file.
